Shape-Shifter
Maxwell RobinsThe Shape-Shifter is a major antagonist from ''The Hero of Light''. He was an organic being created from Dark Oni Magic, which allows him to perform his signature trait, shape-shifting. After being defeated by Milo, the Shape-Shifter's soul was sent to the Ghost World, due to his inability to go to the Departed Realm or Cursed Ream. There he operated under the alias "Fish-Stiks," and served Prince Phanto's army in turning Ogaji into another Ghost World. After Phanto's defeat, Shape-Shifter returned to his original form and took revenge on the Ninja of Ogaji by stealing their Elemental Power, but he was defeated for good after their power was returned to them. History Early History - Between Extinction of Elemental Masters and ''Hero of Light'' The Shape-Shifter was the first creation of Bamos for his Dark Army, and was made using Dark Oni Magic in the Book of Darkness. Because of its link to the Oni, the Shape-Shifter has the power to... shapeshift. Bamos used the power of the spellbook to transform a fish creature into the Shape-Shifter, making it sentient. It is born only to serve its master. The Hero of Light A few months after Bamos' Dark Army came into being, Bamos had begun surveying a yoing boy who he had discovered to be the son of the Master of Water. Bamos' plan was to send the Shape-Shifter to destroy Milo when he reached the age of 17, when his Elemental Power is to surface. On that day, the Shape-Shifter went to Milo's house and decimated it by transforming into an enormous beast. Unbeknownst Bamos... Milo wasn't home when the Shape-Shifter destroyed it, meaning he evaded his kill. After Milo's supposed death, Bamos sent his minions out into Ogaji to wreak havoc, and to tell of his coming. Shape-Shifter was sent out to guard Auqra's Lake, but was forced out by the water spirit Machi. A few weeks later, when Milo had fully begun his mission, Shape-Shifter encountered Milo many times, but he was always quickly defeated. It wasn't until his final defeat that the Shape-Shifter realized that he is unable to destroy Milo with Bamos commanding him, so he broke off from his army and attacked Milo once more, this time using the full extent of his power. He attacked Auqra's Lake, and Team Waters was duped. It wasn't until the Elemental Masters came together that they defeated him... Banishment to the Ghost World When Shape-Shifter was destroyed at Auqra's Lake, his soul was sent to the Ghost World. It is unknown why this was, but it is likely because his soul belongs nowhere, so it was sent to the closest realm to Ogaji, being the Ghost World. When his soul arrived there, he was assigned a name and a duty, and his life from the previous world was forgotten. He became Fish-Stiks, a solider at the Ghost World Royal house. He was a ditzy, lame, and blunt personality in the Ghost World, and he had only one friend, a man who was sent to the Ghost World at the same time as he, named Markus. The Light Knight Fish-Stiks would remain in the Ghost World for around 20 years, unaware of his previous life, and serving the Royal House dutifully. When Phanto overthrew the House, he took Fish-Stiks and Markus into his Ghost Army. Fish-Stiks would serve Phanto, and even quarrel with the Ninja until Phanto was finally defeated, and Fish-Stiks and the army was transformed into their original forms... When he found himself alive again, he had also regained his memories and hatred for the Ninja. He used a mystical weapon called the Obsidian Glaive to steal all of the Ninja's power and memories except one. That one Ninja, Maxwell Robins, took the Ninja away before his powers could be taken. Shape-Shifter needed their power to regain his lost powers himself. Maxwell took the Ninja to find their Obsidian Weapons, weapons that would regain their lost power and memories. Eventually, they got their memories back, but that didn't stop Shape-Shifter from absorbing their powers once more. He transformed into a thousand-foot tall monster and began to wreak havoc on the city. It was up to Timothy to use all of his power to create a golden monster, which finally destroyed it for good. Ogaji: Origins Shape-Shifter appears in the flashback portion of Fire 'N Ice in Origins. He appears right before the time he broke off from Bamos' army, and he is a minor antagonist in this flashback chapter. He first appears in the beginning of the chapter after he broke off from Bamos' army with Anti-Milo. At this time he wanted nothing more than to destroy the Ninja, unclear as to why Bamos held off from destroying them right off the bat. Anti-Milo plans to use the Ninja Zane's strange power source to fuel himself, but Zane is stolen from him by an Ice Samurai. In an attempt to get him back, he and the Anti-Milo journey to the Frozen North where the Samurai reside. There they find out the truth about what the samurai want, and not wanting to get involved, leave as fast as they can to inform the ninja. They thought that can't be any good for them, so the Ninja should handle it. While the Ninja did handle it as best they could, the two villains spied on their journey. Eventually, the two of them posed as Pyro Snakes to end the War of Fire and Ice so that Bamos doesn't get mad at them for letting someone else take over the world. When the armies are defeated, the two of them are taken away by Bamos and are to be punished for disobeying him. Powers and Abilities * Transformation: Different from the Element of Form, this power allows the user to mutate their body into whatever form they want, while maintaining certain properties of the original form. Notes * Shape-Shifter is technically the first major villain that appears in Legends of Ogaji. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Hero of Light Category:Milo's Adventures Category:The Light Knight Category:Ogaji Origins Category:Gilded Age Category:2011 Category:2015 Category:2019